The strongest omega
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: Alpha kirishima and omega bakugo story. Lemonssss throughout.


Bakugo was most certainly one of the strongest boys in UA high school. He was also extremely violent, real hotheaded, and simply rude. But yeah, he was also known for being one of the strongest boy's in school. Whether it came to his performance in class, battles with enemies, or behavior amongst friends and family, Bakugo made sure his presence was noted. He's never been scared when it came to showing of his fangs and claws.

That's why it would be extremely surprising if anyone heard that Bakugo became weaker than a puppy during his heats.

Not many people know that Bakugo is an Omega. Not only have they never asked and assumed he was an Alpha, but he feels it's none of their business even if they were curious. Plus, he didn't want anyone knowing he was capable of turning into a weak pile of mush for such a reason.

In all honesty, this was the one part about Bakugo that he had a hard time dealing with. He's accepted fully that he was an omega and also accepted the fact that he would probably never let anyone mate with him, but it sucked that he had such a weakness so he kept it to himself. He hated the fact that he even had a weakness or even has people who know about it.

He especially hated that Kirishima knew. Kirishima was Bakugo's best friend. He was loyal, protective, funny once in a while, and one of the most important people in Bakugo's life, even though he'd never admit it to him. Kirishima seen Bakugo as the same; a strong, trustworthy, loyal person who he could never abandon. They basically went everywhere and did everything together. Kirishima was like a leach to Bakugo that he's gotten used to.

Except once Kirishima experienced one of Bakugo's heats, things began to change.

Bakugo had been in his dorm room by himself lifting some weights. One minute he's moving like a natural and in the next he's on the floor panting for air. He remembered laying his head against the floor as things became fuzzy. His body began to squirm and everything was hot. It was Bakugo's first time experiencing a heat in his dorm room.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, there has been a knocking at the door. When it opened Kirishima walked in but froze the minute he made eye contact with Bakugo. Bakugo could do nothing or say anything. He just stared at the confused dopey look on Kirishima's face. For the first time, Bakugo actually began to think about how cute Kirishima's dumb faces were.

Immediately, Kirishima's face went from confused to suddenly aware real quick. His eyes widened and he looked over Bakugo's body. Before Bakugo could tell what he was thinking, Kirishima rushed out the room and slammed the door behind him. Bakugo didn't have much time to think about it, he had to make sure he was going to survive this heat.

After that day, Kirishima kept a little distance from Bakugo. He still spoke with him and acted like he normally did, but he did it at a distance. Bakugo knew Kirishima thought that he didn't notice, but he did. Crazy part was, that wasn't his only time Kirishima caught him in a heat.

There was the time Bakugo was caught up in the bathroom. He had to rush out of class to escape having anyone in their smelling him and getting the slightest thought that they had a chance with him.

Of course, Kirishima came rushing into the bathroom looking for Bakugo, just being a good friend like usual. "Bakugo, what the hell are you…" Kirishima had trailed off when he got close enough to smell the sweet scent coming off of Bakugo. His eyes widened and he froze.

"Yeah," Bakugo slurred out the best he could. "I know, I'm…dealing…with it."

Suddenly two boys popped their heads into restroom.

"Oh dude, I told you I smelt something good." One of the boys said as they stepped in. "It must be that kid's ass over there."

Both Alphas began to walk over. "F-Fuckers." Bakugo cursed.

Both of them had begun to smile, until Kirishima stepped in their way.

"You're out of you mind if you think I'm letting you touch him." Kirishima hardened his entire body and flashed his incredibly sharp teeth. Bakugo wished he had turned away when the transformation happened, because now he was sure there was slick running down his leg. "Get out of here before I help you." Kirishima growled.

Both boys scowled, but surely walked out. Kirishima unhardened himself and quickly made his way to the door. Bakugo lifted his arm to his friend. "K-Kirishima.."

"Just wait here. I'll get the nurse." Kirishima said firmly before walking out. He didn't even turn to look at Bakugo before he left.

There was also the time when they were walking to his dorm after a long training session and big dinner. Kirishima chatted away and Bakugo silently listened in content as the made there was towards their temporary homes. Suddenly Kirishima stops talking and he covers his nose. Bakugo looks at him strange, but when he feels a sudden change in his body, he begins to realize what Kirishima smells.

"Oh shit," He says wearily. Bakugo looks at Kirishima and pants a bit. "It's not that bad yet. It's just starting."

"T-That's fine. I'm gonna walk back here, okay?" Kirishima started to walk in the opposite direction of Bakugo and he scoffed.

"But it's…!"

"That's alright, Bakugo." Kirishima holds up his hand and pushes it forward. "Just keep walking, I'll be close behind you."

That one really got to Bakugo. He stomped all the way home and didn't bother saying goodnight to Kirishima. In the end, that only ended up making him feel bad because whenever he was in his heat, the first person he thought of was Kirishima.

He felt like he was wrong for doing it, but when he wanted to be fucked, he felt that Kirishima was maybe the only person who could satisfy what he wanted.

To get him through the night, he thought about Kirishima's power, and what he might be able to do to him with his strength. Sometimes he wished Kirishima would talk more so that he could rerun all of his words back in his head when he fingers himself. He didn't feel gross about it either; thinking about Kirishima while in heat made him a new type of weak. A weak that his brain could never properly recover from.

Today's heat was bad. If Bakugo had the options to pick when and where he had to get his heat, the class's training fields was the last place that would be on his mind. Now this truly sucked. He was not only in his hero costume, but so many classmates also surrounded him.

All Might had circled them up and began talking about something, but Bakugo couldn't focus. He couldn't even hear him. He had fought back to long and now everything became muffled and fuzzy. He wanted to fall; he wanted to fall right there and rip off his close because everything was hot. He looked around with hazy eyes. Everyone had his or her eyes on All Might, but could no one tell Bakugo was going through something bad? Could not a single person smell him?

Bakugo was seconds from falling over when he felt someone grab at his write tight and pull him away. He looked back at his group of classmates. He notices a couple of heads are turned around, but not everyone. When Bakugo faces forward, he first sees the hand gripping his wrist and then he makes out the bundle of red hair in front of him.

Bakugo is dragged to Kirishima's dorm room. There had been a couple of times along the way when Bakugo would almost fall over and Kirishima had to pick him back up. Once they get there, Kirishima quickly sits Bakugo down on his bed. When Bakugo slumps to the floor and begins to pant hard, Kirishima begins pacing the room.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no Bakugo buddy." He mumbles to himself. "You…you shouldn't have come to class if you knew this was going to happen to you."

Bakugo gives a tiny chuckle. "I…didn't."

Bakugo sticks his tongue out, hoping he can take in more air as Kirishima speaks. "I don't understand; why can't you take something strong to control it?"

Bakugo's eyes widen and he goes stiff. His mouth goes shut when he reruns Kirishima's words in his head. What the hell does that mean?

"I have to go," Kirishima begins to walk towards his door. "I-I don't know how I keep getting in these situations, but I can't-"

Kirishima is lucky that Bakugo misses when he throws his right arm gauntlet at him. Kirishima jumps and looks back at Bakugo. He ducks his head when Bakugo throws the left one at him. "B-Bakugo!"

Bakugo doesn't turn around to look at Kirishima. Kirishima watches him carefully as the other males back raises up and down. "You…asshole." Bakugo wheezes.

"What?" Kirishima is confused.

"I said…you're and an asshole, shitty hair!" Bakugo begins to adjust himself. "What do you mean by use something stronger, huh?! You don't think I'm tough enough? Since when the fuck did you start looking down on me!"

Kirishima opens his mouth to speak but Bakugo cuts him off as he tries to stand up. "And you gotta problem with running into me when I'm all fucked in the head like this? Is my cycle a burden to you?"

"Bakugo, that's not-"

"Let me get this fucking straight," Bakugo stands up wobbly on his own two feet. When he looks over at Kirishima, Kirishima's heart skips a beat. Bakugo looked different. His face was hot pick and his eyes were a deeper shade of red and watery. He very slowly strolled over to Kirishima. "Me, Bakugo Katsuki, turns out to be an omega and you don't say shit about it. The people who do know make it pretty clear that they want a piece of me, but as horny and messed up as I am, I would rather DIE than let one of those shitheads touch me. Yet my best friend, which is YOU by the way, doesn't make any sort of attempt to lay a finger on me, even though he's the only one's touch I don't hide from."

Bakugo closes the gap between him and Kirishima. He's close enough to kiss him and he pushes all his weight up on him until there lips brush. Bakugo can see the intensity in Kirishima's eyes and it makes him burn.

"What's wrong with you huh? You don't want to play with me?" Bakugo whispers. "Your okay with someone else fucking having me before you?"

Kirishima groans and Bakugo is suddenly aware of something hard poking at him. He begins to pant. Kirishima grips his hair and looks dead into Bakugo's eyes. "You're crazy. You absolutely have to be crazy to think I didn't want to touch you the minute I even found out you were an omega. It's so hard to even control myself around you. Bakugo, I wanna throw you down and eat you alive. I want to leave marks anywhere that are visible and plant my seeds deep inside you. I just didn't think you wanted that, so I controlled myself. I clawed at my own skin and tortured myself to make sure I didn't pounce on you."

Bakugo softly growls before he drops to his knees. He doesn't say a word as he starts undoing Kirishima's pants. Kirishima leaves his hands in his hair as he gazes down at Bakugo. When Bakugo finally gets what he was looking for, he stares mesmerizingly at Kirishima's dick. He was bigger than expected, but Bakugo figured he should of know that. Bakugo wastes no time and begins to lick at Kirishima's tip. He sees the other males hands harden and now he's sure he feels slick coming out of him.

"If…if it's too much, you'll tell me right?" Kirishima panted. Bakugo looked up at him and his dick jumped when he saw how menacing Kirishima looked. It was almost like he really did want to eat him and there wasn't anything Bakugo could or would do to stop him.

"Shut up. I already told you I'm not weak, I can handle it!" Bakugo said before putting Kirishima in his mouth. He took in the head and licked slowly before trying to take in more.

In any other scenario, maybe this would've been embarrassing for Bakugo. However, right now it was everything. Bakugo hummed in delight as he sucked off Kirishima. He loved everything about it; the way he felt, the way Kirishima tasted, and the priceless expression on his face. It was everything Bakugo didn't want to let go of.

Suddenly, Bakugo felt Kirishima grabbed a fist full of his hair. Without warning Kirishima pushed Bakugo to take in more of him. "S-Sorry, Bakugo. Y-You can take it right? I know you can."

Bakugo gagged but Kirishima was right, he wasn't backing down. Bakugo sucked and sucked like it was the last thing he was ever going to do. Although he could barely breathe, it felt like all his dreams had come true.

When Kirishima finally released him, Bakugo fell back and began to take in deep breaths. He stared up at Kirishima and smiled. He licked the spit of his hands and Kirishima sucked in air through his teeth as he watched. "Since when have you been this fucking kinky? It's hot."

"Since always." Bakugo lifts up his shirt and takes off his pants and boxers. He sucks one of his fingers before lowering it to his hole. Bakugo watched Kirishima growl when he stuck his finger into himself slowly. Bakugo smiled and didn't bother waiting to add another. Kirishima was about to walk over to him and Bakugo stopped him. "Don't touch me yet."

Kirishima stopped and his hands visibly began to fidget. Bakugo smirked at him but Kirishima didn't find it as amusing. When Bakugo added a third finger, he arched his head back and sent a moan running straight to Kirishima's ears.

"Bakugo, please.." Kirishima spoke through his teeth, doing his best to keep it together. He was beginning to think it was impossible because he sight before him was just too much.

"Can't even wait for me to finish preparing myself so you don't rip me?" Bakugo groaned. "Looks like you get softer when you're all heated too."

Kirishima walks over and lifts up Bakugo by his waist. He lines himself up with his hole and begins to push slowly. "Bakugo, I didn't mean to offend you earlier. You know that."

Kirishima slowly enters Bakugo, but it's too slow for Bakugo's liking. "Stop taking so long! Do it!"

"But I don't want to hurt you. If I just force my way in then-"

Bakugo grabs Kirishima's face and pulls him close to his own. His eyes are wide and burning with lust and a tad of his usual anger. "Eijiro, if you can't do what I'm asking you to do, believe me when I say there's plenty more alphas out there who would love to take you pl-aahhh!"

Bakugo doesn't get to finish as Kirishima fully thrusts himself into Bakugo. "O-Oh, shit! Kiri..shima…"

"I didn't like that, Katsuki." Kirishima said in a very dark tone and it makes Bakugo shiver. "Not at all."

Kirishima lifts Bakugo up before he pushes him back down on his dick. Bakugo yelps and grabs onto Kirishima's shirt. He looks at him and for the first time, Bakugo seems desperate. "W-Wait! It still hurts. I'm…I-I'm sorry alright?! Geez, just wait…"

Kirishima's cold expression doesn't change. Bakugo's starting to believe that he might've gotten ahead of himself, but he doesn't feel too bad about it. A sick part of him wants to see what Kirishima will do.

"Why should I wait?" Kirishima asks and digs his nails into Bakugo's ass. "Tell me why I shouldn't just tear your little ass apart right now? Yeah, I may be soft with you Bakugo, but that doesn't mean I can't be rough with you when I need to be."

Bakugo moans and wiggles his hips. He still feels a little pain, but he can't help himself. Kirishima was laying down the law and he absolutely loved it. "You got it, shitty hair."

Bakugo wraps his arms around Kirishima's neck and leans in to kiss him. To Kirishima's surprise it was soft, but probably only because Bakugo didn't have the energy for a strong one. Kirishima kissed him back and made sure he was the dominant one still in charge. He wasn't going to give Bakugo any control.

"Each time I've seen you in heat, it was agony to have to walk away from you." Kirishima lifts Bakugo up and slams him back down onto himself. Bakugo's back arches and he grabs at his shirt again, but Kirishima shows no mercy as he continues to thrust into him. "I wanted to fuck you right then and there; in your room, in the bathroom, even right outside. I wanted everyone to know I was fucking you too, so they'd know who you belonged to."

Bakugo doesn't fight back when Kirishima says he belongs to him. He's too busy trying to take in all of Kirishima without passing out. This was nothing like he imagined it. Somehow, this was way better. Bakugo knew he wasn't allowing anyone to mark him if it wasn't his best friend.

Soon Kirishima turns Bakugo around and started doing him from the back. "God, you're so tight." Kirishima mumbles.

Bakugo arches his back and sticks his tongue further out. "Probably cause you're the first."

"And the last." Kirishima says and speeds up. "If you let anyone touch you like this, I'd never forgive you."

"Yeah? You must be really into me then." Bakugo teases.

"I'll fuck you everyday until you bear my child to show you how much I'm into you." Kirishima said before biting down hard on Bakugo's neck.

Bakugo yells out Kirishima's name as he quickly comes. He rides out his wave and when he slowly comes off his high, he begins to notice how hard Kirishima has actual bit him. He was officially marked now. Kirishima soon comes and Bakugo can feel the knot form inside him. For a moment he begins to panic from the pain, but he stiffens and waits for Kirishima to finish.

"You…idiot," Bakugo gasped looking back at Kirishima. "Now I'm really gonna get fucking pregnant."

Kirishima smiles and pulls Bakugo closer. "I know, wouldn't that be great?!"

Bakugo weakly tries pushing Kirishima off of him. "When my strength comes back, I'm going to murder you!"

Kirishima laughs and holds Bakugo closer.


End file.
